The instant invention relates generally to brushes and more specifically it relates to a flow-through brush fluid dispensing container.
Numerous brushes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include bristles set in handles which are used especially for cleaning or painting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,924 to Lemire; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,302 to Herzfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,207 to Keating et al. and Des. 282,318 to Herzfeld all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.